Todo es por pura diversión
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Loki Laufeyson vive solo en un apartamento, trabaja en un tienda que vende modelos de doombots bastante convincentes y pasa casi todas las tardes en el restaurante convenientemente situado frente a la torre de los Vengadores. De alguna manera un superhéroe se interesa en él. Traducción de "All in Good Fun", autorizada por Canute. Thor/Loki.


Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen: **Loki Laufeyson vive solo en un apartamento, trabaja en un tienda que vende modelos de doombots bastante convincentes y pasa casi todas las tardes en el restaurante convenientemente situado frente a la torre de los Vengadores. De alguna manera un superhéroe se interesa en él.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Todo es por pura diversión**

(en serio)

* * *

Verán, los Vengadores son la gran cosa. Y son una manada de superhéroes luchando contra el crimen y salvando el día, entonces, ¿por qué deberían no serlo? Por no mencionar el hecho de que todos son atractivos, y no precisamente les avergüenza quienes son. No, casi todos en la nación, si no el mundo, saben que los Vengadores están integrados por Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner y Thor Odinson.

Loki Laufeyson se sabe esta lista de memoria, porque el término «casi todos en la nación/el mundo» también lo incluye a él. Sin embargo, eso no tiene que significar que le gusten. No pasa por la torre Stark cada día en su camino a la escuela sólo por la posibilidad de verlos. No frecuenta el pequeño restaurante frente a la torre Stark, ni almuerza allí a diario. Y, desde luego, no siente una oleada de emoción cuando ve a alguno.

Loki no tiene un póster de los Vengadores pegado detrás de su puerta para que así los días no comiencen tan mal como suelen hacerlo. No tiene siete páginas de fans en sus marcadores y cuentas para todas ellas. No tiene una cuenta en tumblr y en serio no sigue la etiqueta de los Vengadores.

—Creo que te gustan —suele decirle Darcy.

—Cierra la boca —suele decirle él a ella.

De verdad no lo hace. Sí, claro que está agradecido de que sean los Héroes Más Poderosos de la Tierra, esto y aquello, bla bla bla —porque por alguna razón, cada villano existente elige la ciudad de Nueva York para ejecutar sus planes, pero si tuviera que elegir entre ser salvado por los Vengadores o ser idealizado por uno de ellos, Loki rechazaría ambas las opciones. Para ser sinceros, echaría algo en su bebida, entonces arrastraría al (des)afortunado Vengador hasta su casa para atarlo a una mesa y así poder experimentar y descifrar que los hace tan especiales.

Loki sabe que esto ya excluye a Iron Man, porque en realidad son sólo él, su traje y sus aparatos (no que eso lo haga menos capaz, por supuesto). No está seguro sobre los dos asesinos —Ojo de Halcón es extremadamente bueno con sus flechas y la Viuda Negra es extremadamente buena dando palizas. A veces son demasiado buenos.

Loki también sabe que las habilidades del Capitán América son por el suero de súper soldados, uno que fue desarrollado tiempo atrás, en los días de guerra. Esto es casi de dominio público.

Así que eso deja a Hulk y a Thor (y tal vez también ese agente, pero Loki está bastante seguro de que Coulson es simplemente humano, sin importar cuántas experiencias de vida o muerte haya reportado haber sobrevivido). Aunque la especulación en varios foros ha conducido a, en el caso de Hulk, una sobresaliente teoría sobre radiación gamma. Además, ni siquiera se le ocurre tratar de drogar al verde y enorme... bueno, Hulk.

Y por proceso de eliminación, podría decirse, es realmente sólo Thor al que Loki le gustaría drogar, atar y explorar.

La gente en tumblr piensa que realmente es el dios nórdico del trueno. Además, a pesar de recientes apariciones de Thor con una mujer llamada Jane, a dicha gente en tumblr le gusta «shippearlo» con su camarada (¿medio hermano? ¿hermanastro? ¿no-hermano?) Loki, lo que es raro, porque oh, miren, ¡ese es el nombre de Loki!

Como sea, para concluir, es posible que le gusten hasta cierto punto, pero no es el tipo de adoración que tiene un fan. Ahora que lo piensa, sus intenciones son más infames.

Tal vez algún día se pondrá unas mallas y desafiará a los mismísimos Vengadores. Quizás. Posiblemente.

—Pero primero tendrás que terminar el último año de secundaria —le recuerda Darcy a diario. A veces Loki piensa que arruinarle los sueños es su hobby. No obstante, son mejores amigos y lo han sido desde que tenían siete, y Darcy siempre lo acompaña al restaurante.

Loki se recuesta en su silla, repasando la longitud de la torre Stark con la vista. Es viernes, lo que significa dos cosas: es el último día de la semana escolar y hoy es la noche de estreno de la película de los Vengadores. Tiene que escribir un informe de psicología, pero la fecha de entrega no es hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Quieres saltarte el resto del día? —pregunta, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Arte e inglés no son la gran cosa.

—Tengo que entregar esto en el próximo periodo —protesta Darcy, después de morder un bollo. Sus ojos nunca se despegan de la pantalla de la laptop y sus dedos vuelan furiosamente sobre el teclado.

Loki hace una mueca. —Bien, bien. —Trata de encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que saldrán en dos horas, y en nueve más estarán en el pase de medianoche.

Terminan quince minutos después y Darcy al fin cierra su laptop, con alguna clase de sonido que ella clasifica como un «grito de victoria». Loki rueda los ojos al pagar y entonces la empuja hacia la salida. No es una caminata larga hasta la escuela, pero le gusta ser puntual, incluso llegar temprano.

Al salir, le echa un vistazo a la torre Stark. Para su sorpresa, algo en los pisos más bajos llama su atención: una sombra parada frente al cristal. Y Loki tiene la sensación de que es él quien está siendo observado, pero la idea en tan absurda que la descarta de inmediato.

Es probable que ésta persona sólo esté asegurándose de que todo esté yendo bien en la ciudad. Después de todo, los Vengadores son sus protectores.

Sí, eso es todo.

* * *

Las horas pasan sorprendentemente rápido. Loki se toma el tiempo para hacer algunos retoques en la camisa de Darcy. «_TEAM DOOM_» está escrito al frente en marcador, con brillantina verde para mejor efecto. La espalda tiene impresa una imagen del villano de cómics.

Se supone que la película de los Vengadores es sobre una gran pelea entre los héroes y el Doctor Doom. Como Loki sabe que a Darcy le gusta molestar a la gente, cree que le irá a la perfección.

Cuando es casi hora de irse, se pone su propia camisa. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Darcy (tal vez un regalo gracioso). Tiene el logo de los Vengadores pegado orgullosamente al frente, y Loki no siente ningún orgullo por este, para nada.

Él y Darcy se encuentran frente a su complejo de apartamentos. Cuando ella llega, Loki le da su camisa y ella se la pone sobre su camiseta con una gran sonrisa. Entonces parten al cine, y Loki le ruega a dios —nórdico o no— que la película sea tan buena como lo prometió la publicidad.

* * *

No lo es.

Es mejor.

—¿Viste la parte en donde Iron Man y el Capi le dan una paliza a Doom? —dice Darcy con emoción mientras salen con las demás personas—. ¿Y cuando Hulk derribó a esos robots como moscas?

—Sí, Darcy —dice Loki arrastrando las palabras—. Estaba a tu lado.

Pero su mejor amiga no parece escuchar y continúa balbuceando hasta que logran salir. Allí habría continuado, de no ser por el auto que se detiene de pronto junto a la acera.

—¡Darcy Lewis! —Y es entonces que Loki se da cuenta de que son sus padres.

—Oh, mierda —dice Darcy, su voz reduciéndose a un susurro.

Loki le mira con incredulidad. —¡Pensé que dijiste que ellos sabían que vendrías!

Darcy suelta una risa breve y nerviosa. Antes de que pueda explicarse, suena la bocina del auto. —Tengo que irme —dice con prisa—. Si no te escribo mañana, asume que he sido encarcelada y ven a liberarme, ¿ok?

—Quizás sólo te dejaré para que cumplas tu sentencia. —La réplica está perdida; Darcy ya está caminando hacia el auto.

Ella se despide con un gesto de su mano antes de entrar, y entonces el auto está acelerando y cruzando la calle.

Loki suspira con exasperación, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se abre camino por la multitud ya casi dispersa, escuchando pedazos y fragmentos de conversaciones sobre la película.

Ojalá él también tuviera alguien con quien hablar; maldice a Darcy en su cabeza.

Son casi las tres de la madrugada. En cualquier otro estado todo estaría completamente oscuro, pero esta es Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Menos mal que no está haciendo tanto frío como de esperar. De vez en cuando un auto pasa por la calle —vive en una zona bastante tranquila—, pero las calles están vacías.

A una cuadra de su complejo de apartamentos, algo le agarra del cuello de su camisa y lo jala hacia un callejón.

De pronto, todo parece como una típica película de acción: el personaje principal andando por la calle, inconsciente, hasta que es jalado a un callejón por un... ¿hombre con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?

Hay dos huecos para sus ojos. —¡No intentes escapar! —La voz está amortiguada detrás de la bolsa, pero suena trémula.

Loki, que ha sido tirado violentamente contra la pared de ladrillos (sucia, mugrienta, es tan antihigiénico), se frota la cabeza. Por un segundo, de verdad siente miedo, y entonces ve el pequeño cuchillo que tiene el hombre en mano. Al menos no es una pistola. —¿En serio? —refunfuña—. ¿Asaltando a un estudiante de secundaria?

Su agresor da un pinchazo de manera «amenazante», la bolsa de papel cruje después del movimiento. —¡Quítate la camisa!

Eso de verdad confunde a Loki.

—¿Disculpa? —dice con incredulidad.

—Ya escuchaste. —No sabe si el hombre está hablando en serio, o si está loco, pero el cuchillo sí que es real—. Quítate la camisa.

Loki se aclara la garganta. ¿Finalmente perdería su virginidad después de dieciocho años, con este tipo con una bolsa de papel? —¿Para qué? —dice con cautela.

—La quiero.

Oh.

Loki frunce el ceño. —Sabes —comienza a modo de conversación; alza las manos y da un paso hacia el otro—, la tienda en la que trabajo vende un montón de estas. Sólo siete dólares cada una. Incluso puedo darte un descuento, si lo deseas. Las ventajas de ser un empleado.

Otro pinchazo —Quí-ta-te-la. —Esta vez el cuchillo toca su hombro.

Maldice por lo bajo con un siseo. —¡Bien, tú ganas! —Retrocede, revisando el corte. La sangre está saliendo y gotea formando un hilillo por su brazo, pero ha tenido peores. Presiona el dobladillo de la camisa contra éste, para que absorba la sangre. Entonces se la quita y se la tira al hombre con la bolsa de papel.

—Gracias.

Mmm, qué criminal tan educado.

—Sí, claro, de nada —bufa Loki. Resiste las ganas de envolver sus brazos alrededor de sí, porque esa es una señal de debilidad. Lo último que quiere es que este tipo de verdad piense que está intimidado—. ¿Bueno, ahora qué tienes planeado? ¿Apuñalarme hasta matarme con esa excusa de cuchillo y entonces tirar mi cuerpo en un contenedor?

Ve que los ojos del hombre revolotean a un lado. Loki se tensa.

Entonces el otro comienza a correr. Loki va tras él de inmediato; aunque no es el más fuerte, es rápido. Además, esa camisa fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

Loki le atraparía si no fuera por la figura que aparece de pronto al fondo del callejón —más bien, varias figuras. El hombre se para en seco, Loki a unos pasos de distancia.

—Oh, sólo otro matón —dice una voz, sobresaltándole. Suena como...

—¿Cuántos son con este? —replica una segunda más aguda.

—Cinco. —Un suspiro.

El hombre grita, y Loki le ve siendo sacado del callejón y hacia la calle. Sigue automáticamente, aunque a cierta distancia, aferrándose a la pared de ladrillos.

Hay mejor iluminación aquí, y su mirada cae en algo que lo deja atónito y preguntándose si, tal vez, está soñando:

Tres de los Vengadores están cerniéndose sobre el hombre con la bolsa de papel. Y sí, no son todos ellos, pero maldición, tres. Loki está en presencia de tres superhéroes.

—¿Eh, chicos? ¿Quién es ese?

Loki vuelve a la realidad cuando se da cuenta de que le han visto. Baja la mirada hacia sí mismo y... Oh, fantástico, sigue sin camisa.

Vuelve a alzar la mirada. Uno de ellos está acercándosele... Tony. Es Tony Stark. Los otros dos detrás de él son Thor y Steve Rogers. Ninguno de los que tienen puestos sus atuendos usuales —tienen jeans y camisas que parecen casuales y Loki se pregunta si tal vez salieron por un paseo.

(Ya saben, en medio de la noche).

Thor está mirándole de manera extraña.

—¿Estaba con él? —pregunta Tony en tono acusador. Extiende su mano hacia Loki, pero el adolescente se aleja, presionándose contra la pared. Al parecer no han notado que no está decente.

—Por supuesto que no —dice Loki con indignación. Aparta sus ojos de Thor para fruncir el ceño y mirar a Tony—. ¿Y qué hacen afuera tan tarde? —A veces tiene la delicadeza de un toro.

—Dando un paseo —dice Tony al mismo tiempo que Steve responde—: Stark quería ver su propia película.

—¡Oye, oye! —le calla Tony—. Primero, es nuestra película, y segundo...

El hombre se levanta y sale corriendo. Loki hace un ruido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta y señala. Escucha las maldiciones del millonario. —¡Vigílenlo! —dice Tony, haciendo gestos hacia Loki y entonces a uno de los otros dos Vengadores, y luego está corriendo tras el asaltante.

—Tony, espera. —Steve se precipita hacia él para agarrarle, fallando por unos centímetros. El súper soldado suspira, como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con esto a diario—. Thor —dice, mirando a su compañero de equipo—, ¿te encargas de él? —Sigue la línea de visión del supuesto dios hasta Loki y entrecierra los ojos.

Loki se siente como si estuviese siendo escudriñado, y sabe que puede huir, pero algo le mantiene pegado a su lugar. —Sí —escucha murmurar al súper soldado—, todo tuyo. —Sin más explicación, va tras Tony.

En algún lugar, un grillo chirria. Loki se remueve sobre sus pies con incomodidad, preguntándose qué tan extraño sería ver a un chico medio desnudo corriendo por la calle.

—No corras —dice Thor, como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

Loki se sobresalta, agarrando el borde de la pared con fuerza.

—No te haré daño. —Thor da un paso hacia él—. Sólo necesito saber si estabas asociado con ese hombre.

Loki carraspea. —Por supuesto que no —dice, sin moverse—. Sólo estaba caminando a casa cuando me jaló hasta aquí. —Gesticula hacia el callejón.

—¿Te lastimó? —pregunta Thor, y no, Loki no siente satisfacción al escuchar lo preocupado que suena—. Puedes salir. Todo está bien.

—Me cortó con su cuchillo, pero no es nada serio. Sólo, um, se llevó mi camisa. —Extiende un brazo para mostrar que está descubierto—. Así que me quedaré donde estoy, gracias. —Dios, Loki nunca se había sentido tan mortificado. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Thor a los ojos, ¿cómo pretendía que un día lo ataría y experimentaría con él?

_Momento no adecuado_, se recuerda Loki.

—Por los Nueve, ¿por qué querría tu camisa?

—¿Fan loco de los Vengadores? ¿No podía pagar los siete dólares? No lo sé. —Thor no parece entender algo de eso, así que Loki decide dejarlo en paz—. Estaba loco, eso es todo. ¿Supongo que no tienes una camisa extra? —La luz de la calle titila.

Thor empieza a desabotonarse su camisa, y por un segundo Loki entra en pánico, pensando que sin querer hizo que un superhéroe comenzara a desvestirse frente a él. Pero Thor tiene una camiseta debajo.

(Loki piensa que siente una punzada de decepción... No, no, no, no es momento para eso...)

—Ten. —Thor acorta la distancia entre ellos y no espera por su consentimiento. Coloca su camisa sobre los hombros de Loki.

Agradecido, Loki se la pone y la cierra sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas se sienten un poco menos rojas ahora. —Gracias —murmura.

Para su sorpresa, Thor ríe. —¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde, chico?

Loki siente un tic nervioso en su ojo. Tiene dieciocho, ya es grande. Además, Thor es, ¿cuántos? ¿Cinco, seis centímetros más alto que él? —Venía a casa después del estreno —responde y agrega—: de los Vengadores. —Espera que se ponga engreído.

Pero no lo hace. —Ah, eso es raro, no creo haberte visto.

—Me fui temprano. —Thor asiente, y se quedan en silencio.

Permanecen allí, incómodos, hasta que hablan al mismo tiempo:

—Debería irme a casa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Loki parpadea. —Oh... No es necesario, en serio. ¿No deberías ir tras los demás? —Mira en la dirección por la que se fueron Steve Rogers y Tony Stark.

—Probablemente. —Thor ladea la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que puedes llegar a casa a salvo?

Loki estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gusta la atención. —Estoy seguro —dice, reprimiendo cualquier deseo de colapsar y dejar que Thor le cargue. Mmm, ¿cómo se sentirían esos brazos a su alrededor? —Mi apartamento sólo está a una cuadra.

—Si insistes. Cuídate, midgardiano. —¿Midgardiano...? Thor le da una palmada en la espalda, que Loki supone debía ser gentil, pero le hace trastabillar hacia adelante—. Mantén vigiladas tus prendas de ropa.

Loki tiene que evitar soltar una risita. —Claro, Thor. —Y entonces, más suave, sincero—: Gracias.

Thor sonríe, pero no dice ninguna otra palabra. Por un segundo, sus dedos chocan contra los de Loki, pero se da la vuelta y va tras sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando Loki llega a casa, lo primero que hace es estrellar la cabeza contra la pared, como si eso ayudara a calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Entonces se da cuenta de que sigue con la camisa de Thor puesta, y eso es suficiente para dar otro cabezazo.

* * *

El próximo día, se siente algo atontado por la experiencia. O tal vez es porque cuando le cuenta a Darcy, ésta procede a gritar de emoción en su oreja. Y entonces le exige con un resoplido, sin aliento—: ¡Espera! ¡Necesito pruebas!

Loki baja la mirada hacia sí mismo, agarra la camisa que tiene puesta. La lavó esta mañana, algo que decide no decirle a Darcy porque es probable que ésta le reprenda por lavar la esencia de Thor o algo así. —La tengo puesta.

Otro chillido. Este es tan alto y agudo que Loki tiene que alejar el teléfono de su oreja. —Cálmate, Darcy —dice con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Conociste a Iron Man, Capitán América y a Thor! —Casi puede escucharla convulsionando allí mismo—. ¡Y Thor Odinson te dio su camisa! Dios mío, ¿esto significa que tendrás que verlo de nuevo, cierto? ¿Para devolverla? Maldición, todo lo bueno siempre pasa cuando yo no estoy.

—Tú les habrías disparado con tu taser —bromea con sequedad—. En fin, no puedo acompañarte a desayunar, Victor acaba de llamarme. Al parecer ha habido una afluencia de clientes desde el estreno de los Vengadores anoche.

—Ugh. Odio a tu jefe.

—Puedo ir a almorzar.

—Tú pagas.

—Yo siempre pago.

—Y es por eso que te amo. Ahora ve a trabajar. ¡Llámame en tu descanso! —Darcy no espera por afirmación, sólo cuelga como siempre lo hace. Loki rueda los ojos con cariño y se mete el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Entonces empieza a alistarse para el trabajo.

* * *

El «trabajo» es en una tienda de venta al detall convenientemente cercana al restaurante, lo que significa que no tiene que caminar mucho para almorzar. Loki trabaja los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones si puede. (De todos modos casi nunca tiene a alguien con quién pasarlas).

Su jefe es un hombre alto con ojos marrones y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. La tienda es lo suficientemente pequeña para que no haya la necesidad de que un montón de empleados la mantengan; el personal, hasta lo que sabe Loki, está integrado por él mismo, Peter (que también está en el mismo grado con él en la escuela), y otros siete. Victor insiste en ser llamado Victor y sólo Victor. Nunca ofreció un apellido.

Victor parece aislado y no le agrada a ninguno de sus otros empleados, pero Loki en lo personal no tiene nada contra él. Puede identificarse con sus tendencias perfeccionistas.

Y a Loki le gusta pensar que él también le agrada a Victor, porque a veces lo escucha murmurando—: Odio a estos cerdos... Oh, menos este, sí, este está bien...

Y lo hace muy a menudo.

La tienda se llama «Victor's Vendibles». («Vendibles» es un sinónimo para «mercancías» y fue usado por propósitos de aliteración, pero nadie lo entiende nunca). Cuando Loki entra a su lugar de trabajo, se encuentra con hileras e hileras de mercancía de Victor von Doom. En el rincón, la tv está sintonizada en un canal musical, declarando: «_Hey, I just met you, and this is..._».

Su jefe no está a la vista, pero Peter ya está en la caja registradora. —Buenos días —dice el moreno con un bostezo. Siempre parece como si acabara de levantarse.

Loki devuelve el saludo, quitándose su chaqueta. Nota el único estante que está lleno de los Vengadores: muñecos, mochilas, loncheras. De lo contrario, el resto de la tienda está verde y plateada con un montón de mercancías de Doom.

—Bueno —dice Loki, ladeando la cabeza—, ¿hay alguna razón para que haya más cosas de Doom que de los Vengadores?

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Ya lo conoces —dice, refiriéndose a Victor—. Está obsesionado con Doom. Creo que es porque tienen el mismo nombre. —Sus ojos se ensanchan aproximadamente unos dos centímetros, y se inclina para susurrar con aire conspirador—: A veces creo que el jefe en realidad es Doom disfrazado.

—Bien, Peter. —Loki no rueda los ojos, porque nunca sabe cuando está hablando o no en serio—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—No aquí aun, no creo.

Eso es extraño. Victor nunca llega tarde.

—Tal vez está enfermo —agrega Peter—. Como sea, nadie ha puesto un pie aquí en toda la mañana, ¿puedes creerlo?

Loki toca un doombot muy realista que está junto a la caja. —Me pregunto por qué —murmura. Ajusta el cuello de su camisa —verde, prácticamente se mezcla con todos los juguetes de Doom— y comienza a andar por el lugar. Por la próxima media hora, la tienda está vacía excepto por ellos dos.

—¿Olvidamos voltear el letrero de cerrado o algo? —Peter mira con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la puerta a pesar de las grandes gafas que ya tiene en su rostro—. Hombre, pensé que estaríamos llenos. Escuché que la película fue asombrosa. —Toma el control remoto del mostrador y cambia el canal, convenientemente, al canal de noticias.

—...onces de pronto un Doom real fue visto, causando estragos en...

La cámara de repente hace un acercamiento en un auto, estacionado junto a la acera hasta que un destello verde lo hace volar al otro lado de la calle.

—Dios mío —dice Loki antes de poder detenerse—. Ese es... No es ese...

—¡Ese lugar está cerca al trabajo de MJ! —Peter salta sobre el mostrador de manera bastante impresionante. Antes de que Loki pueda pararle, está saliendo por la puerta, la campana de bienvenida tintineando tras él.

—¡Espera un segundo, Peter! —grita Loki siguiéndolo, en una mezcla de insultos y órdenes para que se detenga y regrese su trasero adentro. Cuando da dos pasos afuera, un pedazo de concreto pasa volando y se entierra en el suelo frente a él, haciéndole soltar un chillido fuerte y embarazoso. Se apresura a volver adentro, rogando a quien quiera que esté allá arriba que Peter esté a salvo.

_Idiota_, piensa. _Idiota, idiota, ese idiota..._

Sus manos están temblando, pesadas sobre el vidrio de la puerta. Se ve tentado a intentar salir de nuevo, y lo habría hecho de no ser por el súbito borrón de rojo, blanco y azul que aterriza afuera.

Loki retrocede por instinto, despacio, como si temiera ser notado. El Capitán América está mirando alrededor frenéticamente, con el escudo en su brazo, y Loki siente una gran y ridícula preocupación por el hombre.

Entonces algo verde arremete contra él, enviando al súper soldado volando a algún lugar fuera de vista. La cosa verde que aterrizó es nada menos que Doom.

Después de eso, es como si Loki estuviese volviendo a ver los Vengadores en 3D en asientos de primera fila. Hulk aterriza sobre Doom y Loki contiene la respiración, preguntándose si eso significa victoria. Desafortunadamente, dos más aparecen de la nada, y Hulk ruge, yendo tras ellos.

_Doombots_, recuerda Loki, y se pregunta si todo esto es un truco publicitario, porque esto se parece mucho a una de las escenas de la película. Salvo que todo es más ruidoso. Y más real.

Loki siente el teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo, pero lo olvida cuando Iron Man aterriza en la acera que está frente a la tienda. Apenas un segundo después, un doombot se lanza sobre él, pero Tony reacciona con rapidez y lo manda a volar lejos.

Entonces Loki piensa algo curioso: ¿Acaso no hay un doombot de tamaño real en la tienda también...?

No puede ser, se dice Loki.

Dos manos frías de metal se pegan a sus brazos, agarrándole. Apenas puede girar su cuello para ver que, de hecho, es el doombot que vio antes. —Esto no puede ser en serio. —Loki se daría un manotazo en la cara si pudiera.

La puerta principal se hace añicos con una explosión de vidrio y Dooms de peluche, y todo lo que puede hacer Loki es cerrar los ojos y voltear la cara. Algo afilado pasa por su mejilla, pero el corte debe ser artificial; el dolor es rápido. Siente la sangre goteando por su cuello.

—Auch —declara audiblemente.

—¿Loki? —dice alguien con incredulidad, y cuando Loki abre los ojos, ve a su jefe sobre el suelo alfombrado. Una máscara plateada está junto a él, rota.

—¿Es en serio? —repite Loki, su voz agudizándose—. ¿Mi jefe era el Doctor Doom?

—Es —le corrige Victor.

—No, era. Renuncio.

—Loki.

Antes de que puedan seguir más allá, los Vengadores pasan por la ventana rota. Thor en particular patea un pedazo restante de vidrio para poder encajar. Hulk sólo asoma la cabeza.

—¡Hay una puerta! —les grita Loki. Si sus brazos estuvieran libres, estuviera gesticulando hacia dicha entrada—. Es probable que descuente esa ventana rota de mi última paga.

—Libéralo, Doom —ordena Iron Man. Su voz es diferente a través de la máscara.

Victor gruñe para sí, no obstante, el doombot libera a Loki.

Loki se frota los brazos con cautela, inspeccionando la piel. Está seguro de que tendrá morados a la mañana siguiente, y eso no será algo divertido de explicarle a Darcy. —Me enviarás mi paga por correo —le dice Loki con indignación a Victor, y hace ademán para marcharse. Desafortunadamente, Iron Man se interpone entre él y la puerta.

Loki arquea una ceja, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

Se quedan mirándose fijamente hasta que Victor comenta—: ¿Terminaron con su examen de conciencia o...?

Thor emite un gruñido extraño.

—Thor —suspira al fin Iron Man—. Encárgate de él, por favor.

Al principio, Loki piensa que se está refiriendo a su antiguo jefe, pero Thor le agarra por el hombro con la firmeza suficiente para que Loki no pueda moverse aun si así lo quisiera. Además, el martillo es bastante intimidante. —No puede irte —dice Thor.

—¿Y por qué no? —bufa Loki. Acababa de sufrir un evento traumático, ¿no merecía ir a casa y dormir para recuperarse? Además, podía sentir el inicio de una migraña. El asunto del Doctor Doom siendo su jefe todo este tiempo era difícil de asimilar.

—¿Has estado trabajando con él, verdad? —Thor le mira como si estuviese lidiando con un niño—. Tendremos que hacerte algunas preguntar para asegurarnos de que seas inocente.

—Y todo eso —dice Barton.

Hombres de traje están aglomerándose en la tienda, mezclados con otros en uniformes de policías. Loki es empujado contra el pecho de Thor múltiples veces, algo por lo que no está agradecido.

—Ven —dice Thor, y Loki siente el sonido retumbando en su pecho.

En realidad no tiene opción, así que sigue a los Vengadores afuera. —¿Dónde harán el interrogatorio? —quiere saber Loki. Espera que sea en algún lugar con comida.

Al parecer, los planes son diferentes.

—Volveremos—dice el Capitán América con un asentimiento—. ¿Puedes ocuparte de él, cierto, Thor? El resto del equipo y yo seguiremos después de meter a Doom tras las rejas.

—¡Al menos déjenme salvar el bote de propinas! —grita Victor en algún lugar tras ellos.

—Cuídense, niños —agrega Iron Man.

—¿Qué quieres decir con...? —El resto de la pregunta de Loki se vuelve un chillido cuando es elevado en el aire repentinamente. No está seguro de lo que sale de su boca, pero es algo como:«Dios mío qué estás haciendo suéltame suéltame dios mío estamos tan alto maldición suéltame...».

Y Thor lo hace. Loki cae en picado por tres espantosos segundos, antes de volver a ser atrapado por brazos fuertes. —Maldito —jadea. Esta vez no está golpeando el pecho de Thor, sino clavando sus dedos en cualquier lugar de la armadura que puede encontrar—. Te odio tanto...

Aterrizan en la torre Stark, e incluso entonces, Loki se niega a soltarse hasta que Thor le lleva hacia adentro y determina de que no volverá a caer pronto. —Me disculpo profundamente. —Thor parece tan culpable como debería—. Estabas enloqueciendo. No fue mi intención soltarte, Loki.

Loki está aferrándose a una silla, su cara pálida. —¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —exige con voz ronca.

—Así te llamó Doom, ¿no? ¿Escuché mal?

—No, no lo hiciste —responde Loki con frialdad.

Están solos. En la torre Stark.

Si Loki hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, habría alistado el cloroformo. La idea de experimentar con este hombre todavía tiene su atractivo, sobre todo porque sería su revancha por haberle soltado.

—¿Estás bien? —Thor le pone una mano en el hombro, y su toque es gentil. No espera una respuesta, sólo acerca a Loki con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza.

—¿Esto es parte del interrogatorio? —murmura Loki. Y entonces—: Suéltame, no puedo respirar.

—La última vez que me dijiste que te soltara...—comienza Thor.

Así que Loki se libera él mismo, antes de comenzar a agarrarle gusto a ser tocado. Se sienta en una de las sillas, sin mirar alrededor para evitar maravillarse con la enorme cocina. —Sólo termina con el interrogatorio, ¿sí? Tengo que volver y asegurarme de que mis amigos estén bien.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Y no estoy enojado. —Loki establece lo que espera sea un contacto visual sincero—. Ya no. Es sólo... de verdad quiero irme a casa.

La cara de Thor se ilumina y dice—: Oh, sí, por supuesto. Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados.

Loki se estremece ante la mención de familia. —¿Eh? Sí, claro.

La mirada que le da Thor es una de confusión, pero Loki agita la cabeza. —Deberías seguir con las preguntas.

Thor se remueve. —Debería —le escucha murmurar. Ve al rubio hurgando en algunos cajones, en busca de algo.

—Bueno —dice Loki a modo de conversación—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

Thor alza la mirada. —¿Disculpa?

Loki frunce el ceño y contempla a Thor, pensativo. —Tu nombre real. No eres un dios de verdad, así que supuse que Thor debe ser tu alias o algo.

—Alias —repite Thor despacio.

—¿Como un nombre artístico, supongo? No sé. Como Tony Stark es Iron Man, Steve Rogers es Capitán América y Clint Barton es Ojo de Halcón..

Antes de que pueda explicar más u obtener respuesta alguna, hay un ruido que les advierte de alguien más. Loki se voltea en su silla para ver a Tony Stark entrando, quitándose la máscara. Su cabello marrón está despeinado y enmarañado con el sudor. —Buena pelea, ¿eh? —Habla como si Loki no estuviese allí.

Unos segundos después, algo tintinea, y un ascensor que Loki no notó antes se abre. Salen Ojo de Halcón, la Viuda Negra, Capitán América y Hulk... bueno, el Dr. Banner.

—Necesito alas —se queja Clint—. Estaremos tomando este ascensor por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—No veo problema con eso —agrega Steve.

—Sí, bueno, eso es porque Tony te carga a veces y tú eres súper especial. Nosotros, por otro lado, no tenemos tales lujos.

—Intenta bajar un par de kilos —se burla Tony desde el refrigerador.

—¡Cállate!

Natasha no parece impresionada con esto, y se sienta en la silla que está junto a Loki. Parece cansada. Todos lo hacen.

—Veré si puedo conseguirles halcones gigantes, amigos míos —dice Thor con una gran sonrisa. Le da una palmada a Clint en la espalda.

El arquero gruñe cuando se siente junto a Natasha, extendiendo la mano hacia el plato de galletas saladas que está al otro lado de la mesa. —Claro, grandote.

Y entonces continúa el «interrogatorio».

* * *

—Sigo aquí —anuncia Loki algún tiempo después. «Algún tiempo después» puede incluir varias horas. Afuera, el cielo está oscureciendo y Loki no sabe cómo sentirse al estar atrapado en un lugar lleno de superhéroes. Lo único que ha pasado que fue vagamente cercano a un interrogatorio fue Clint preguntando «¿Entonces Doom era tu jefe?», a lo que Loki respondió afirmativamente.

—Bien —dice Tony después de darle un mordisco a su donut—. ¿Ey, puedes pasarme ese plato?

Loki obedece en silencio, deslizando el plato de galletas saladas hacia el supuesto hombre de hierro. —¿Sus interrogatorios siempre terminan así? —le pregunta al resto de la mesa.

—Podríamos atarte a una silla si quieres —ofrece Bruce Banner ligeramente—. También podría administrarte un suero de la verdad, si quieres ponerte así de serio. Pero es probable que los chicos sólo te hagan preguntas estúpidas.

—La virginidad no es un tema estúpido. —(Adivinen quién dijo eso).

—¿Qué esperabas? —dice Clint.

Loki parpadea. —No esto —dice con timidez.

—Oohh. —Tony prolonga el sonido, señalando a Loki—. ¿Agarramos a un anti-Vengadores por accidente?

—Fue Thor —dice Natasha.

—JARVIS, prepara esas bolsas de regalos de conversión.

Tony parece estar hablándole a la nada, hasta que una voz robótica responde—: Lo haré, señor.

—Tony, ya hemos hablado sobre esas —suspira Steve.

—No quiero una bolsa de regalo.—resopla Loki.

Los Vengadores se quedan en silencio. Loki los ve mirarse unos a otros y nota que la mayoría tiene sus ojos en Thor.

—Thor te llevará de vuelta —declara Tony.

Thor alza la mirada bruscamente.

—Lo que dijo él. —Clint asiente sabiamente—. Pero ten más cuidado esta vez, muchachote. No sé qué hiciste antes, pero estoy seguro de que hasta tus asgardianos escucharon los gritos de Loki.

Loki finge que no está sonrojándose. Se levanta y acomoda la silla, tamborileando los dedos en espera. Thor también se pone de pie, y Loki no logra ver la mirada agria que le lanza a Tony.

—¿Listo? —Thor pone un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki como si fuera algo muy normal.

—¿Podemos tomar el ascensor? —No hace daño tener esperanzas.

—Prometo que no esta vez no te soltaré —dice Thor con seriedad.

Al final, Loki asiente. No, no es porque quiera estar presionado contra el pecho de Thor una vez más, es porque el ascensor sería lento. En gran parte.

Salen al exterior, y ambos ignoran el último grito de Tony de: «¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una bolsa de regalo?».

* * *

Bajan con cuidado, mucho más lento de lo que habían ascendido. Thor mantiene un agarre firme en la cintura de Loki con la mano que no está sujetando su martillo. Durante todo el camino, ninguno pronuncia palabra hasta que llegan a los últimos pisos. —Ese es mi piso —dice Thor, mirando hacia el edificio.

Loki murmulla con interés. —¿Cada uno de ustedes tiene su propio nivel?

—El amigo Stark tiene bastante espacio libre —responde Thor con un asentimiento—. Tú podrías venir un día.

Loki mira hacia las ventanas. —¿Y por qué demonios querría hacer eso?

—¿No vives con tu familia, cierto? —Thor está mirándole con sus ojos azules brillantes y sinceros y difíciles de evitar—. Debe ser solitario. Aquí nunca lo estarías.

Sus pies vuelven a tocar el pavimento. —Gracias, pero...—su voz se desvanece, y cuando no puede encontrar manera de explicarse, simplemente se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez. Ya veremos.

—Considéralo —murmura Thor.

No ha soltado la cintura de Loki y éste mira hacia la torre para evitar contacto visual. Se recuerda que sus intenciones son malvadas, un día atará a este hombre, lo diseccionará...

—Espera un segundo —dice Loki, sus cejas frunciéndose—. Tu habitación...

Thor lo besa. Loki tiene gas pimienta en su bolsillo trasero, pero envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del hombre y lo acerca más.

—...tiene una vista perfecta del restaurante —finaliza en voz baja al separarse.

Los labios de Thor se curvan en una sonrisa. —Te veía sentado allí todos los días. Siempre estabas mirando, y yo siempre estaba devolviendo las miradas. —Le vuelve a besar, esta vez con menos delicadeza. Loki pasa sus dedos por suaves hebras de cabello rubio. Gime sin poder evitarlo y aunque esto casi no se nota en medio del beso, Thor definitivamente lo escucha—. No me tientes.

Loki le muerde el labio inferior, mirando al Vengador con ojos entrecerrados. —¿Y por qué no?

—Sólo eres un chico —dice Thor, riendo entre dientes, apartando un mecho de cabello del rostro de Loki—. Además, mis enemigos sólo tratarían de usarte contra mí. Eso nos pondría en peligro a ambos.

—Tengo dieciocho. —A veces Loki siente como si repitiera eso mucho más de lo que debería tener que repetirlo. No parece tan joven, ¿verdad?—. Y puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. Estoy muy bien entrenado en el arte de usar el taser y el gas pimienta.

Thor sacude la cabeza, divertido. —Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Lo hace. Y cuando están en la entrada del complejo de apartamentos de Loki, Thor alza su mano y presiona un beso en el dorso. —Cuídate, Loki —dice, y de cualquier otra persona, Loki lo habría tomado como una despedida. Pero de alguna manera, Thor lo hace sonar como una promesa de lo contrario.

—No prometo nada —le dice con seriedad, y no entra hasta que Thor se marcha.

Loki ruega que sea una promesa de lo contrario.

* * *

Lo es. Apenas al día siguiente, Loki recibe un folleto: el alcalde les dará la llave de la ciudad a los Vengadores. El evento está programado para la próxima semana, y cuando el día finalmente llega, Loki ha elegido un traje y todo. Darcy ya está esperándole en Central Park.

Cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta, recuerda las veces que los Vengadores le desestimaron, viéndole sólo como un chico. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta para probar todo lo contrario?

Y Thor teme que un villano podría tratar de usar a Loki contra él, pero qué tal si el villano es...

Loki decide volver a su habitación y hurgar en su clóset, buscando dos cosas en particular que su hermano le había dado hace unos años (Regalos graciosos. Como ven, sus hermanos lo aman). Siente una oleada de victoria cuando las encuentra en buenas condiciones, y se toma el tiempo para envolver el casco dorado con cuernos con la capa verde de terciopelo.

Entonces se da prisa para no llegar tarde, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas comienzan a doler.

Todo será por pura diversión, en serio.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
